<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circle by moreseav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217354">Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav'>moreseav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's missing, and Colson is being chased by a mysterious killer. Unexpectedly, this man has his face, like another Colson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colson躲在这个巷子里那堆废弃的纸箱子后，他把身体压到最低，头垂下去几乎贴到冰冷的地面，他右手臂上那个奇怪的伤口还在隐隐作痛，腿也因为剧烈的奔跑而酸疼着，但他没精力去管这些。他尽力把呼吸放到最轻，最好像烟一样，不可察觉。他全身都因为全神贯注而紧绷着，他就像一只受着伤的蛰伏着的野兽，屏息凝神等待着黑暗中那个沉稳的脚步声接近他，一步一步……</p><p>伦敦镇的迷雾越发浓郁，它们在空气中缓缓流动着，讥笑着把一切真相都隐没在背后。</p><p>脚步声仿佛近在咫尺，在走到巷子口的时候明显迟疑了一下，Colson捏紧了手里水果刀，这是他从旅馆里带出来的，他唯一的武器。但那个男人有枪，他今天差点就被那个婊/子养的击中了。他没办法硬碰硬，他必须等待机会。</p><p>脚步声迟疑过后还是没有直接离开，他朝着巷子里走来。黑影隐没在雾气里，Colson感觉到自己额头与背上的汗液从皮肤上滑落。他在咬着牙在心里默默倒数着，在倒数到一的时候，他几乎已经能嗅到那男人身上的味道了。Colson冲了出去。</p><p>他挥舞着手中的刀，利刃在黑暗中闪过冰冷的白光。那男人反应很快，在Colson行动的一瞬间就往后躲开，刀只划破了他胸前的衣服。男人立刻想举起自己手中的枪，Colson扑上去一脚踹到了男人的手臂上，枪划过一道弧线落到了几米开外。男人想冲过去捡地上的枪，Colson当然不会让他如愿，他抢先一步拉住了男人的衣服，手中的水果刀朝他刺去。男人只好回身抵挡，他抓住了Colson刺下来的手腕，再狠狠一扭，Colson不得不痛呼着被迫放开了手中的刀。金属落在地上发出清脆的声响。</p><p>男人再顺势踹到了Colson的肋骨上，操，这可真他妈的疼。Colson忍住疼痛竭力与男人撕打着。但显然这个黑衣男人的力气更大，Colson今天已经在被追杀的路上挂了不少彩。他未躲闪得及，男人晃到了他的后方，从身后用手臂卡住了Colson的脖子。操，Colson完全还没来得及反应过来，他被狠狠地勒住，他往后仰着，被迫靠在那个男人身上。他一只手死死地掐住勒住他的手，往外扯着，另一只手往后狠狠一击，手肘击中了身后男人柔软的腹部，男人闷哼一声，手上的力度却丝毫没有减少。Colson继续朝后击打，拼命挣脱着，但男人的手臂就像一个不可撼动的钳子一样。</p><p>Colson涨红了脸，他不能呼吸了，他身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着氧气。Colson猛地朝一旁的墙上猛蹬竭力，他们都重心不稳，男人还想稳住身体，Colson竭力往后凭借自身重力带着男人向后倒去。他们一起摔倒，Colson狠狠地砸到了男人的身上，手肘还猛击到了身后男人的肚子。这一下可不轻，男人痛呼着，手上的力道不由自主地减弱。Colson趁机挣脱出来，他翻过身，一把捡起旁边掉落的水果刀，在男人来得及做任何动作前，Colson用膝盖压在他身上，将水果刀对准了男人露出来的脖颈。</p><p>他们都猛烈地喘息着，皮肤一片湿黏。男人还想挣扎，Colson把刀尖压进了男人的脖子里，血液如一条细线般流下。Colson艰难地咽着唾液，他剧烈地咳嗽了几下，他的脖子一会儿肯定就会肿起来，这个婊/子养的。“别动，如果你还想要你的脑袋的话。”Colson喘息着说，绝对认真。</p><p>男人停止了挣扎，没有说话。</p><p>Colson继续道，“你是谁？你为什么要杀我？！谁派你来的？！”</p><p>男人依旧只是安静地喘息着，他的脸隐藏在那面具下，看不清他的表情，但他的眼睛里是血红的讽刺，好像他正在嘲笑着Colson，明明处于不利条件下的是他，他却毫无畏惧。</p><p>“说话啊！Dom去哪儿了！你们对他干了什么！！”Colson大吼着，“操/你的！你们绑架了他！你最好祈祷你们没有伤害他，否则我发誓…”</p><p>在Colson说完前，男人终于像忍不住似的噗嗤发出了笑声，越笑越大声，这不是讽刺的笑，这是一个人真心觉得某件事过于喜感才会发出的笑声，就像看到了脱口秀或者喜剧电影里最蠢最精彩的片段。</p><p>Colson迷惑又愤怒，“你他妈的在笑什么？！”</p><p>男人甚至笑得要喘不过来气，他的喉咙抖动，与刀尖危险的接触着，他却毫不在意。让Colosn惊讶的是，男人开口说话了，这个混蛋追了他一天，他还从未听到过他的声音。男人的声线低沉又沙哑，他摇了摇头，“我在笑……你真的是个十足的蠢货。”</p><p>Colson愣住了，这声音对于他来说是如此的熟悉。他看着从兜帽中散落出来的头发，他颤抖地拿出了裤子里的手机，打开了手机屏幕，他迟疑着最终揭开了男人带着那个该死的面具。从手机散发出的光，他看到了这面具下，是和他一模一样的脸，和他一模一样的金发。此时，那双和他一样的蓝眼睛正充满讽刺与怨恨地盯着他。</p><p>“怎么……怎么会……”Colson喃喃着，不敢相信面前所见到的，“你，你到底是谁……”</p><p>男人抬起身体，将脸凑得几乎和Colson的脸贴到一起，他勾起一抹冷笑，怨恨地对上Colson的视线，他就像恶魔一样，“那么，告诉我，蠢货。这下你看清了吗？这是你要的真相吗？你一直找的不就是这个？现在你找到了。”</p><p>Colson摇着头，他往后退着，拼命想躲开面前这个男人的视线，这视线就像锋利的刀子，可以将他的身体穿透，冷冷地肢/解着他，“不，不！不可能……”</p><p>男人冷笑着站了以来，他漫不经心地拍了拍手上的灰尘，“你觉得你今天是第一次来这里，但其实你从未来过，你到不了这里。你把什么都忘了。”</p><p>“你，你在说什么……”Colson问道，突然他右手臂上那个奇怪的伤口又开始剧烈地疼痛起来，“啊！”Colson用手捂着那个伤痕，为什么？他完全不记得这个伤痕是怎么出现的？今天他醒来时它就莫名其妙地就出现在了他的手臂上，就像是耶稣降临在基督徒身上的圣痕。</p><p>男人不带一丝感情地看着地上痛苦的Colson，仿佛叹息着摇摇头，“天呐，我从来没有见过你这样的懦夫……”他弯下腰，抓住了Colson的下巴，让Colson对上他的眼睛，“看看我啊！这样你都还不懂吗？从来没有人想杀你，想要你死的人只有你自己！”</p><p>Colson的手臂在疼痛中开始流血，猩红的血液从伤痕中溢出，却不是像新鲜的，像陈年旧伤里堆积着的，败坏的浓稠。Colson看着面前这个男人，或者说另一个Colson的眼睛，红色的血丝布满了他的双眼，他的眼里好像蒸腾起了蓝色的迷雾，Colson迷失在其中。</p><p>Colson的头也开始疼痛起来，操，那些信息流在Colson的脑中冲刷着，太多碎片了。</p><p>今天他醒来时的时间，显示是十点五十。<br/>
他坐在餐厅时背景播放的社会新闻。<br/>
餐厅里向他搭讪的红发女招待。<br/>
窗外在阳光下轮廓仿佛被虚化，好像要幻化为蒸汽的牵着狗的女孩。<br/>
他从来没到过这镇上的酒吧，但却说昨晚见到了他和Dom的酒保……</p><p>这些碎片有一种微妙的不真实，却又那么熟悉，明明只是他今天经历过的，却就像……就像曾经已经发生过了。Colson拼命想要抓住这些碎片拼凑着。他忘记了什么？！Colson用力地抓住自己的头发，想啊！想想！</p><p>Colson看向自己右手臂的伤痕，他突然记起来有那么一瞬间，他伸出手去，绝望地，拼尽全力地想要抓住什么……</p><p>是什么？Colson已经快走进那被藏在门背后的真相了。</p><p>到底是什么？剧痛中，Colson看向自己的手伸向的方向，他穿过这些碎片看过去，在一道白光中他看见了……It’s Dominic.</p><p>这一瞥，就像让千里之堤毁于一旦的那个蚁穴。所有的记忆像洪水一样汹涌进冲刷着他的大脑。Colson抱着头，躺倒在地，他痛苦地嘶吼着大叫出声。</p><p>他记起来了……他终于记起了一切。那个在酒吧里和他调情的红发女孩，为他们调酒的酒保，愤怒的Dominic。他推开酒吧的门追了出去，撞到了那个牵着小狗的女孩。</p><p>还有他们在车上的争吵，每一句话，每一个字他都记起来了。他和Dominic对着对方大吼，Dominic粉色的头发在他额前晃来晃去，他紧锁的眉头，他眼底的受伤……</p><p>然后，然后他对Dominic说了最后一句话，他们的人生就在迎面而来的白光中被颠覆了。这里Colosn只记得那刺耳的撞击声，疼痛，火光。</p><p>他睁开眼，晕头转向，Dominic，他的男孩在旁边的座位上闭着眼，像是睡着了，但那些血液是怎么回事呢？有人在把他往车外拽，他伸出手，那么拼命地想要握住Dominic的手，但他的手臂被什么卡住了，他每一次用力手臂都像被撕裂般的疼痛，但他还是往Dominic的方向竭力伸去。只差一点距离，只差那么一点点，但他怎么努力也握不住他的手……</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Colson的手臂与头都停止了疼痛。他坐在地上，他仰起满是眼泪的脸，看向另一个Colson。</p><p>那些笼罩的小镇的迷雾和着风逐渐散去，露出了原本满是星辰的夜空。那些星星反射着宇宙中别处而来的光制造出自己很绚丽的假象，他们本是黑色的丑陋石头，此刻却那么美丽地在天际闪耀着。</p><p>此时另一个Colson的眼里是憎恶却也有悲悯，“多么可怜啊，多么怯懦啊。你幻想出了这里，你们本该来的地方。告诉我，这里对你来说是躲避现实的天堂，还是悔恨的无法挽回的地狱？”他停顿了一下，“或者说，从失去他的那一刻起，每一处对你来说都是地狱。”</p><p>“想要你死的从来就只有你自己。”他看着Colson又轻轻地重复了一遍这句话，蕴藏了无尽的悲伤，宛若叹息。下一秒，他也消散在风中，就如同那些雾气一般，不再有一丝痕迹。</p><p>Colson低下头想着这一切，当他再次抬起头来看向那些星星的时候，它们开始陷落。</p><p>好像天空中存在着看不见的空洞，它们在Colson的注视下慢慢地陷到天幕的另一边。这一幕虚幻又诡异，就如同这个世界。不多会儿，天上便连那些虚伪的星星也完全消失了，只剩下全然的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>Colson上了车，他知道这次Dominic在车上等他。Dominic就坐在副驾驶上，但他没有看向Colson，他一直注视着窗外。他的表情那么开心，还是他平时笑嘻嘻的样子。他没有给Colson一个眼神，就仿佛他不存在一样。</p><p>Colson发动了车，驶向了镇外。</p><p>他浑身都在微微颤抖着，车内那么静寂，他只能听见自己悲恸又绝望的啜泣声，但他甚至感觉不到自己正在流泪。Colson两手死死地抓住方向盘，指甲深深地陷入那硬质的皮革中。</p><p>“Oh God…”汗液流了下来，Colson狠狠地抹了一把眼睛，他吸着气，几乎抽噎着，“Oh God…我干了什么…”他嚅嗫着，声音小到像是从喉咙里挤出来似的。车内没有人回答他。</p><p>车在马路上行驶着，周围什么也没有，群山环绕，只有那些肆意生长着的树木，它们的枝丫蛮横地向上伸展着，就像地狱里向上狰狞地想要抓住什么的枯骨。但Dominic那么兴致勃勃地看着窗外，就好像窗外不是只有无尽的黑夜，他仿佛欣赏的是五光十色，霓虹璀璨的巴黎之夜或者霞光万丈下的伊瓜苏大瀑布……他到底在看什么呢？透过黑暗他眼里看见的究竟是什么呢？</p><p>泪水浸湿他的眼睛，让他的视线模糊不清，Colson的语调如此破碎，他都认不出自己的声音了。“天呐…Dom，你，你能看我一眼吗？”Colson用袖子再一次把眼里的泪水抹去，可它们涌上来的速度如此之快，他觉得自己的眼眶像是在灼烧中膨胀。但Dominic仿佛与他处于的不是同一个世界，尽管他们近在咫尺，他却听不见Colson的声音。</p><p>他们之间被什么永恒的不可摧毁的东西隔离开来。</p><p>Colson甚至不确定这是不是他的Dominic，还是又一个他寻求救赎而想象出来的幻影。可是他就坐在他的身边，他看上去是那么真实，那么纯洁，仿佛从未受到伤害，一切都从未发生的模样。他头顶几缕粉色的头发垂下来，牛仔外套的衣领扫过他脖颈柔软的皮肤，他的绿色的眼睛里满是欢欣与生命力，像是对一切都充满好奇，想去探索整个世界，因为他那么热爱这个世界。</p><p>他就是Colson最熟悉的样子，Colson每天早上醒来都会去亲吻这样的他，他无数次把这样的他抱进自己的怀里，他是Colson那个一直深爱着的模样。</p><p>他想起来，最后他对Dominic说的一句话是‘You are so ridiculous（你简直不可理喻）’Colson觉得自己的心脏被撕裂开来。God，他对他的男孩做了什么。</p><p>Colson吞咽着，喉咙仿佛有一个肿块，“听着Dom，我…”他停顿一下，艰难地吸着气，“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry…God…”他转头看了一眼Dominic，“亲爱的，我从来没那么想过，我永远都在说烂话，天呐，我发誓，我从来没那么想。”</p><p>“You know，I love you，I fucking love you!”为什么那些该死的眼泪源源不断地从他脸上流淌下来，“I love you so much!”Colson的声音越来越大，他狠狠地拍了一下方向盘，尖锐的喇叭声划破整个暗夜。他那么爱Dominic，他那么想要保护他的男孩。所以为什么！为什么……</p><p>Colson不敢去想最后的时刻Dominic在想什么……他听见Colson的话，他的心里会刺疼吗？他会怨恨Colson吗？他的男孩那么爱美，喜欢给自己涂上好看的口红和指甲油，但最后那些血液却从他的脸颊上流下来，他细心呵护着的宝贝头发也被染红。</p><p>Colson的痛苦将他的心脏剜去一个大洞，有刺骨的风在里面呼啸着穿过。为什么命运带来的是这样的结局？让他们一起生，或者一起死，哪一种都会更好不是吗？为什么要把他独自一人留下？让他既无法带来生命，也无法带走爱情。</p><p>他这样算什么？他觉得自己已经死去，可是他讽刺地还活着。他悔恨地在无尽的循环中寻找着什么？可悲的是他什么也找不到，他永远得不到救赎。</p><p>这样的寻找还有意义吗？Colson叩问着自己。</p><p>他牵起一旁Dominic的手，这一次他终于抓住了他的手。Dom是他在这个世界里唯一的真实。</p><p>他的心里一直有答案。</p><p>Colson与Dominic十指相扣着，他们驶出了伦敦镇，那块木刻的路牌屹立在黑夜中，如同鬼魅。他们将它抛在身后，又踏上了来时的路，Colson看了一眼表，马上就十点五十了。他知道他会在那一刻来临时，又在那刺眼的白光中面对他的选择。</p><p>无论如何，这一次他会迎来终结，而他不会再放开Dominic的手。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>算开放式结局吧，要是枪哥能放下他就能回到现实世界，否则又会是下一轮的循环。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>